1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a clutch cover assembly of the pull type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings, one conventional clutch cover assembly coupled to an engine comprises a clutch cover 110, a pressure plate 120 disposed inwardly of the clutch cover 110, a diaphragm spring 130 having an outer edge engaged by the clutch cover 110 for pressing the pressure plate 120, a bearing 140 secured to an inner edge of the diaphragm spring 130 and holding rotatable elements 145, a bearing hub 160 integral with the inner race 143 of the bearing 140, and a release fork (not shown) for axially moving the bearing hub 160 away from the pressure plate 120 to release the pressure plate 120 from the pressure of the diaphragm spring 130.
The bearing hub 160 and the bearing 140 are of a unitary structure, and the bearing hub 160 projects from the bearing hub 160 toward a transmission (not shown).
When disassembling the transmission from the engine, the tip end of the input shaft of the transmission is slid up to the end face of the bearing hub 160 so that the input shaft can be removed clear of the bearing hub 160. Therefore, it is necessary for the clutch cover assembly to have a large space to allow the input shaft of the transmission to slide therein for detachment.